


All We Have is Each Other and That's Okay With Me

by cryptic_trash



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Dad!Dick Grayson, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gar needs a hug, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, Multiple times, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Underage Drinking, and he gets one, and won't stop writing about them, but not really, by writing them together in episodes they weren't, dick and gar are both dorky disasters, donna loves her new nephew, gar drinks wine but doesn't know what wine is, gar gets to see dick isn't as grumpy as he appears to be, headcanons added, i love them with my whole heart, if you can't tell by now, it's what he deserves, just as they should be, mentioned blood, mentioned vomiting, much to donna's annoyance, my boys don't get enough screentime together, so i guess i'll just have to fix that, so it's not perfect with the show, they get into shenanigans, titans s1 ep8 rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptic_trash/pseuds/cryptic_trash
Summary: Kory thinks it'll be best if Dick takes Gar with him instead of leaving him with Angela.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Donna Troy, Dick Grayson & Garfield Logan, Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Garfield Logan & Raven, Dick Grayson & Rachel Roth, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan & Donna Troy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	1. a goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly got the idea to rewrite "Donna Troy" one day but if Gar went with Dick and this is what happened. Not much to say about it besides I love rewriting canon,, especially if it means I get to write Dick and Gar together. Their relationship in the show is so underrated that it's almost non-existent and that really sucks. But ya dude is here to fix that the only way I know how to- writing.

Ever since they returned from the asylum last night, everything has felt weird. Like something was off but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Maybe it was because Rachel’s mom joined them out of the blue or because he was shocked silly and ate a dude. He could still feel the flesh in his teeth and blood soaking on his tongue. No amount of the strongest orange juice could get that taste out of his mouth, it made it taste worse actually. If he keeps thinking about it, he’s going to throw his guts up again and he really doesn’t want to.

A soft knock on the door frame broke Garfield out of his thoughts, thankfully. “Dick says we have ten minutes until we leave.” She sounded reluctant as she spoke. He could tell she felt the same as him. Everything is weird.

When he didn’t respond right away, Rachel took a step into the room Gar occupied while they stayed at Bruce’s safe-house, which the kids nicknamed ‘the bat-safe-house’. “Are you okay?”

Were any of them really okay at this point? Dick was drugged, Kory was experimented on and he was burnt by tasers in a cage. Both sides of his body and back were burnt and bruised so badly that it hurt to lay here, on the softest bed he’s ever had the pleasure to lay on. “Sure.”

Rachel frowned, she didn’t believe him, but why should she, he’s clearly not. She sighed before walking over and taking a seat on the side of the bed. “Do you need any help getting up? Cause I can go get Dick if you need him.”

“No, I'm good.” Gar grumbled at the memory of the mess that was last night entering his mind thanks to Rachel’s question. He’d rather forget all of it; act like that day never happened.

Driving away from the asylum was when everything started going downhill for him, and not a peaceful stroll downhill, no, an out of control rolling downhill that’ll ultimately end with you breaking your neck. He was sitting in the back with Rachel, who was sitting in the middle, between him and Dick. Kory was driving and Angela was sitting shotgun. It wasn’t long after they pulled away from the burning building when Garfield started feeling dizzy and black spots started appearing in his vision. His mind felt like it was full of static as he mildly swayed back and forth, like his whole body went on autopilot while his mind lost signal. He heard Rachel ask if he was okay, then that’s when he blacked out and fell forward, going face first into the back of the seat Angela was sitting in. He was out until they reached the safe-house and everything went from bad to worse. Upon entering the safe-house, not only were his surroundings spinning, but his body decided it didn’t like humans very much and thought now was the best time to expel it. For the next few minutes, he was vomiting up blood, not his blood- but, blood nonetheless. After his body finally emptied itself, he couldn’t do anything but lay on the bathroom floor and bawl while piercing pain, that felt like someone was pressing hot irons against his sides and back, surged throughout his body. Eventually he was cleaned up, burns were treated and he was helped to bed thanks to Dick and Rachel.

“Okay,” She breathed, standing up from the bedside. “Kory is driving me, you and my mom to our house, so we’ll be taking her car.” 

“Dick’s not coming with us, is he?”

He was expecting this to happen when they found Rachel’s mom. No offence to her in any way, but he was fond of the little family he had and seeing it split up so quickly made his heart ache. Maybe that was the real reason he didn’t wanna get up, because once he does, everything he holds dear is going to break apart, probably forever. Don’t get him wrong, he was grateful Angela was kind enough to let him stay with her and Rachel, however that life wasn’t for him right now. That’s all his life was before, stuck in one spot, doing the same thing on repeat for months on end. And he doesn’t know why, but he doesn’t feel comfortable around Angela. It’s like there was an unspoken awkwardness between them even though they’ve only known each for ten minutes. She doesn’t know how to talk to him and he doesn’t know how to talk to her, which is weird to him since he prides himself on being a people person who can talk to just about anyone. Or maybe he was being selfish and should be happy Rachel found her mother, and be glad someone that’s not a creepy scientist wanted him.

“No, he’s leaving.” Rachel replied with a heaviness in her chest. For once, she’d like to not feel disappointed because of Dick Grayson. Hopefully one day he’ll learn to sit still.

\---

Downstairs- in the room Kory and Dick occupied- Kory was leaning against the door frame with arms crossed watching Dick pack whatever he needed for his trip.

“You’re sure you know how to get to Angela’s home?” Dick asked as he zipped up his faded army green duffel bag. 

“Yes, I'm sure I can listen to directions.” Kory stated with slight exasperation. She knows Dick was just worried and wanted to make sure they got there safely, but if he cares that much, why doesn’t he go with them.

“Good,” Dick threw the duffel bag strap over his shoulder and started for the door. “I’ll go tell Gar and Rachel we’re leaving.”

Kory followed after Dick as he left the room, keeping pace with him. “Dick, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Shoot.” 

She hesitated for a moment, wondering if Dick would know where she's coming from with this and understand. “I know Angela said it was fine if we stayed with her, but I don’t think we should.”

Dick slowed to a stop and turned his brown gaze over to Kory with a slight head tilt. “What do you mean?”

“The woman just came from an asylum, which she was locked in for five years,” Kory kept her voice quiet, this conversation was only for her and Dick. “Leaving Rachel with her is one thing, she’s her daughter, but me and Gar? We have no reason to be there.”

The man exhaled, then did his signature pout and nodded slowly.

Kory ran her hand through her curly magenta hair. “We’d just be adding more stress and concern to a woman who doesn’t need anymore,” She narrowed her green eyes at Dick in suspicion. “Don’t tell me you didn’t think about this and expected to shove all of us on her while you got to run wild?”

“Of course I thought about it.” Dick replied quickly, keeping his voice as low as Kory’s. “She invited us for Rachel’s sake. But as long as we had the invite, I thought you’d all be safer there.”

And there it is! The Dick Grayson all time classic, aka _‘I don’t want the responsibility I took upon myself, so i’ll give it to someone else and they can deal with it for me while I disappear' _. Rachel told her what he was going to do with her back when they stayed with Dick’s old friends. Newsflash Boy Wonder, that’s not happening this time. Angela will have a hard enough time with one child, especially since she hasn’t cared for a child until now, and she’s not letting Dick leave Garfield, another child, in her care. She knows Dick leaving Gar wouldn’t be in mean spirits. Dick was scared of failing and thinks leaving is the only way to keep himself and everyone he cares about protected. However, what he doesn’t think about is the hurt that’ll cause the people he’s trying to protect. It was his decision to take the shapeshifter in, he made a commitment, and he’s keeping to it. Gar is his kid and it's his responsibility to take care of him, not give him away to the first trustworthy stranger he meets.__

_____ _

“I need to find myself, figure out who I am, and staying there isn’t going to help me, Dick.” Kory kept her gaze focused on Dick as her tone became more stern; trying to get the point across without her having to tell him what she really thinks. “Same goes for Gar, and you know it.”

_____ _

She watched as Dick’s expression softened and understatement shown in his eyes. Which was his own way of agreeing without saying he does.

_____ _

“I know Rachel won’t like it,” Kory gently placed her hand on Dick’s upper arm, their eyes meeting. “But, it’s the best thing for me and him.”

_____ _

Dick nodded, then frowned. “Any clue where you’re going?”

_____ _

Kory gave a quiet chuckle. “Not one.” She paused a moment before smiling at him. “I do know that I’ll see you again, and maybe, after I figure some stuff out, I’ll join you and tiger boy in your adventure.” 

_____ _

Dick returned the smile. “I’d love th-” His cheeks lit up light red and quickly changed his response. “There’s always room for you on the team, Kory.”

_____ _

Kory smirked, raising an eyebrow at Dick’s attempt to cover up his feelings. “Where are you going?”

_____ _

“I’m going to see an old friend for a few days, she’ll be fine with Gar coming along.” Well, he hoped she would be fine with the kid tagging along with them. Donna doesn’t know Gar exists, let alone that he’ll be living with Dick, and now, it’s too late to call her and inform her about the green haired boy that’ll be with him when he shows up at her doorstep.

_____ _

\---

_____ _

Grabbing his jacket from the bed, Gar held his breath and bit down on his bottom lip, and prepared himself for his jacket to press his shirt against his back. Why does it have to be cold? If it was warm he wouldn’t have to wear his jacket. Winter always was his least favorite season.

_____ _

He slipped his jacket on as carefully as he could, groaning quietly through gritted teeth when the shirt fabric rubbed against the still fresh burn marks scattered all over his back. 

_____ _

Ya know, after returning from an asylum, he was expecting to curl up in a soft, cozy blanket and sleep all day the next day. Not sit on a train for hours, then move in with a woman he doesn’t know. Today is going to hurt- in more than one way.

_____ _

“You okay?” A familiar voice came from the doorway.

_____ _

Twisting his neck to the side, he saw Dick standing there with brows furrowed in concern.

_____ _

Forcing a smile, Gar made himself pep up and changed his voice to a more cheery tone. “Of course!” He grabbed his space themed backpack off the bed and threw it over his shoulder in one swift motion. “The train ride sounds exciting!” He beamed, falsely.

_____ _

Although Gar was scarily good at faking upbeat emotions, no doubt he perfected that because of living with the Doom Patrol, that won’t work on this ex-superhero. He’s faked enough smiles in his life to know how to spot one, and there’s no way someone could be that optimistic after what happened yesterday.

_____ _

“You can drop the act, bud.” Dick said with a small chuckle as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He didn’t want a certain half demon eavesdropping. He and Kory want to break the news to Rachel gently since she had her heart set on Gar and Kory living with her, however sometimes things don’t work out the way you planned and he agrees with Kory that her and Gar need to live their own lives- it just so happens that Gar’s life is going to be with Dick. He knows she won’t take it well, but he can’t force Kory and Gar to stay there if they really don’t want to. He wants them to be happy, which includes Rachel but he can’t put Rachel’s happiness over Kory and Gar’s. It wouldn’t be right or fair to them, and he knows it. He just wishes it wouldn’t hurt Rachel so much.

_____ _

Walking over, he sat down on the bed, so he’d be closer to Gar’s level and met Gar’s gaze with his own. He frowned seeing the shapeshifter’s smile fade and brightness in his green eyes drain. The kid looked so tired, so hurt, and it made the man’s heart hurt. Garfield is a child; human or not, he doesn’t deserve that. To be caged up and treated like an animal, it was sickening to think about, but it made his blood boil as well. 

_____ _

“I need to talk to you about something.” He paused with an exhale, planning how he was going to word it. Short and to the point or long and explain his reasoning? I guess it depends on Gar’s response. “Me and Kory were talking and we both agree that it’d be better if you came with me instead of going to Angela’s.”

_____ _

A smile tugged at the side of Gar’s mouth as the sparkle in his eyes returned. “Really? You want me to go with you?”

_____ _

“Yeah.”

_____ _

The hybrid purred at the man’s reply and the softness in it. Excitement pumped through his veins as the smile that Gar’s known for reappeared on his face and Dick could have swore he saw the green in Gar’s eyes brighten in color, and come to think of it, so did his hair. Did they always do that? Do his powers revolve around his emotions too, like Rachel’s. If so, he needs to start being careful with what situations he puts Garfield in until he learns more about his powers and what triggers certain things, like the Tiger. Probably should start doing research on shapeshifters- wait, he’s a man-made shapeshifter; research on the shapeshifters in folklore won’t work, damnit. He’ll figure out something.

_____ _

\--

_____ _

“So, is this the end of the team?” Rachel’s question broke through the icy air. This was the part she was dreading, the split up and now it’s even worse. The excitement she had for today was stripped away when Dick and Kory told her what was going to happen today. Neither Kory, nor Gar were going to stay with her. Kory’s going to drive them there, however that’ll be all she does before she goes on her own and Gar’s leaving right now with Dick. Everyone’s going on their own adventures- without her. While she’s glad they found her mother, she didn’t know finding her would mean everyone would go their separate ways.

_____ _

Dick turned around, facing Rachel with a small grin. “Technically, we were never really a team.”

_____ _

_We were a family. ___

_____ _

Kory copied Dick’s grin, adding more playfulness behind it. “Oh, we were a team.”

_____ _

____

_____ _

Exhaling, Dick's gaze softened as he looked at the people he grew to love over the few weeks for the last time in who knows how long. “We’ll see you all again.”

_____ _

____

_____ _

“And that’s a promise!” Gar added in as some reassurance for Rachel even though he knew it wouldn’t make her feel better about the current situation. It’s the thought that counts.

_____ _

____

_____ _

“Rachel?” Dick frowned when the girl turned away from him.

_____ _

____

_____ _

Kory broke away from the two Azaraths and strode over to Dick. “She’ll be okay.” She placed her hand on the man’s shoulder, pushing him back a little; removing him from everyone else.

_____ _

____

_____ _

He didn’t believe her, but there’s nothing he could do about it.

_____ _

____

_____ _

“I’ll get them both to the house safely, make sure there’s no stragglers on our tail.”

_____ _

____

_____ _

“Then what?” He knew what she was doing next, but this will be the last time he sees Kory in a while, he wanted to talk to her a little bit more.

_____ _

____

_____ _

A small smile appeared on her face and she shrugs her shoulders. “Then I guess it’s time to be Kory Anders.”

_____ _

____

_____ _

Dick cocks his head to the side. “And who is she?”

_____ _

____

_____ _

“Maybe whoever I want her to be.”

_____ _

____

_____ _

“Must be something to have no past.” 

_____ _

____

_____ _

Kory’s eyes widened at Dick’s comment. Was that bird boy’s attempt at teasing or was he being genuine. It’s hard to tell with him. She nodded and averted her eyes from the man to the street next to them. “Oh, yeah, it’s something, alright.”

_____ _

____

_____ _

They stand there in silence for a moment before Kory’s gaze lands on Rachel and Gar, who were giving each other a goodbye hug. She frowns and looks back to Dick. “Take care of Gar, okay? Keep him safe.”

_____ _

____

_____ _

He nodded. “I will.” 

_____ _

____

_____ _

Kory doesn’t have to worry about that. She saw what Dick did to those guards in the asylum; the protective fury he didn’t know he had. If he had to protect Gar in the same way, he would in a heartbeat. 

_____ _

____

_____ _

“Good.” Moving closer to Dick, she stood up on the balls of her feet and placed a kiss on his cheek as a goodbye before returning to Rachel and Angela. “See you around, Grayson.”

_____ _

____

_____ _

Dick stayed where he was, his heart fluttering in his chest; every kiss from Kory felt magical, like something out of a fairy tale. He’s heard many tales about true love’s kiss, but was that it? Is that what it feels like?

_____ _

____

_____ _

He probably would have stood there, contemplating his own feelings for the rest of the day but the speck of green that he saw out of the corner of his eye brought him back.

_____ _

____

_____ _

“You ready?” Gar asked, eagerness bubbling in his voice. He was practically bouncing in place as he waited for Dick to respond. 

_____ _

____

_____ _

“What?- oh, yeah,” The red tint on his cheeks disappeared as he cleared his throat and started towards the van that was parked on the curbside. “Let’s go.”

_____ _

____

_____ _

As badly as she wanted to let them walk away without saying a word, she couldn’t. “Wait!” Rachel shouted and ran after the two boys, causing them to turn around.

_____ _

____

_____ _

Rachel threw her arms around both of them, pulling them all three together. “I’m going to miss you guys.” She says, her voice starting to crack and a lump forming in her throat.

_____ _

____

_____ _

“We’ll miss you too.” Dick replied.

_____ _

____

_____ _

She squeezed her misty eyes shut, allowing the tears to flow down her face. “Promise me you’ll visit.”

_____ _

____

_____ _

“We will.” Dick kinda sucked with promises in the past, but this’ll be one he’ll keep; he’ll keep it in his heart forever, because it’s a promise to a little girl. A little girl he’ll always return to, even if it’s just to visit for a night.

_____ _

____

_____ _

Letting them go, she backed up and wiped the tear tracks away with her sweater sleeve. “Don’t forget to tell me about your adventures.” She said to Gar. “And if Dick does something dumb.”

_____ _

____

_____ _

Gar turned his gaze up to Dick before turning it to Rachel with a smirk on his face. “Oh, definitely.”

_____ _

____

_____ _

Dick rolled his eyes at Gar’s comment. Oh please, as if he does dumb things. He’s a very mature, responsible, twenty eight year old, he doesn’t have time to be dumb. 

_____ _

____

_____ _

“Come on, Gar,” While he’d like to stay here and chat a little longer, he told Donna he’d be at her place before too late in the afternoon, and they’d have to leave now to make it before she had to get ready for her photo showing. “We gotta go.”

_____ _

____

_____ _

Sighing, Gar gave Rachel one more smile, though it didn’t hide the sadness shown in his eyes. He didn’t want to leave Rachel like this, but Dick was right, going with him was the best thing. It would have been great if she could come with them, however her place seems to be with her mother and he understands that. He waved goodbye to his best friend before catching after Dick, who was making his way to the van.

_____ _

____

_____ _

“They’re gonna be alright.” Kory rested her hand on Rachel’s shoulder as a form of comfort. “They’ll keep each other safe.” 

_____ _

____

_____ _

Rachel tilted her head to the side so it rested on Kory’s hand as she watched the two boys she cared so much about leave. 

_____ _

____

_____ _

Gar was running past Dick, across the street so he’d reach the van first like it was some kind of race, and in his head maybe it was. However, Dick didn’t agree with such tomfoolery and made it very clear with his over reaction: “Don’t do that! That’s how you get hit by a car!”

_____ _

____

_____ _

“Sorry.” Gar laughed from the van’s hood, which he was sitting on.

_____ _

____

_____ _

Kory and Rachel could help but share a chuckle. Dick’s going to have his hands full with Gar and deep down, they know he needs it and hopefully Gar will teach him how to have fun and loosen up a bit.

_____ _

____

_____ _

Rachel waved one last goodbye as the van she’s traveled in for days in drove past and disappeared around a corner. All the fond memories of laughter and voices she’s so used to hearing, faces she's used to seeing everyday, leaving with it-- She should have gone with them.

_____ _

____

_____ _


	2. a hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gar meets Donna Troy, goes to a party, worries Dick and goes on his first 'mission' all in the same day and the day's not even over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting this chapter to take so long but damn it did. Sorry for the lazy ending, I was running out of motivation because of how long it was and wanted to get it done.
> 
> Also sorry if the characterization feels off, i'm not used to writing them in canon. I write my aus a lot more, so i'm too used to writing them the way they act in those.

Through the Chicago air, that seemed to be getting colder and colder, the two boys walked up the sidewalk that leads to Dick’s old friend’s apartment complex; trying not to slip on icy patches in the process.

“Ughhhh, why couldn’t your friend live in Florida.” Gar unfolded his arms and brought his hands up to his ears, covering them like makeshift ear muffs. “My ears are going to fall off!”

“Don’t worry, we’re almost there.” Dick gestured to Donna’s complex ahead of them with a head tilted.

“You just had to park the van three blocks away, didn’t you?”

“It was the closest I could park.”

Garfield might not understand city rules, but he’s pretty sure he saw multiple open spots to park in while they walked here. Why must you lie, Mr. Grayson?

About to knock on the mahogany colored metal doors, Dick was interrupted by Gar. “Wait,” He bit down on his lip nervously. “Are you sure your friend will like me?” 

Removing his hands from his ears, he shoved them into his jacket pockets as an attempt to warm them up from the winter air. “I don’t exactly look normal, ya know?” He ended with a slight shrug. 

“Donna’s a lot like me,” Dick says, flashing the kid a warm, reassuring smile to hopefully help calm the shapeshifter’s nerves. When he agreed to take Gar with him, his mind forgot about how apprehensive the boy would be when he introduced him to Donna. He’s used to Garfield’s unhuman look and sees his appearance like he would any other human, when in reality- it really isn’t. “So, if I like you, she’ll like you too.” Dick gave Gar’s spiky green hair a quick ruffle, which earned a chuckle from him. “Elf ears and all.”

The man’s replay eased his fears about Donna’s reaction to his appearance a little. He expects confusion and curiosity, however it’s the looks of shock and disgust that get him the worst. He doesn’t want any negative attention drawn to himself, and that’s why the Doom Patrol hated it when he’d sneak out, but he’s a kid and kids like to have fun- even if that meant stealing whatever he wanted when he wanted. That was the only time Tiger came in handy, no one was going to mess with a tiger.

After knocking, Dick stepped back; giving the door room to open. Donna told him she’d be waiting at the door or close enough to it to hear him knock since he couldn’t let himself in. Apparently, this was a private complex and the owners don’t want just anyone wandering in, which he thought was stupid. Even Gotham wasn’t that strict, anyone could go anywhere without a reservation, besides the adult clubs or places owned by crime lords like: The Penguin or Black Mask.

Once the sound of door unlocking was heard, Dick felt the bottom of his coat being grabbed and tugged back slightly. He turned his gaze down to the hand that clasped his coat tightly, claws pressed into the tan fabric, but not hard enough to puncture the heavy duty material.

“It’s okay, buddy.” Dick says softly and places a warm hand on Garfield’s shoulder as some attempt at comfort. Sure, it was kind of lame but it’s all he could do right now.

“It’s about time you got here.” The doors opened to reveal a woman with wavy chestnut hair that went past her collar bone. Clad in a black turtleneck sweater, pants and a wool trench coat. The brown leather satchel that hung from her left shoulder being the only aspect of her outfit that wasn’t black.

Garfield held his breath, tightening his grip on Dick’s coat; anticipating the woman’s reaction when she noticed him.

Dick shrugged. “Well, I would have been here earlier but I changed my original plans.”

“You could have called me fir-” Donna paused when her gaze landed on Garfield, immediately noticing his oddities: green hair and eyes, pointy ears, and the bottom fang that stuck out over his top lip, but that wasn’t the part that she concerned herself with. She returned to Dick with one brow raised. “Dick, why do you have a child?”

“Long story.” He’ll save the whole explanation for later due the fact that telling her the whole story would take way longer than they have right now. It’d be very complicated to sum up into a few words, and he really couldn’t say: “I rescued him from an abusive old man in Ohio.” and expect that to make sense without more context. 

“Donna, this is Garfield.” Dick gave Gar’s shoulder a gentle pat, then used his other hand to gesture to Donna. “And Gar, this is Donna Troy.”

Donna turned her gaze back down to Gar, who gave her a shy wave and a half smile.

Her expression softened. She turned to the side and opened one of the doors. “Come on boys, let’s get out of cold.”

\---

“I have to get going in twenty, you guys are welcome to come along if you’d like.” Donna spoke to Dick as she opened the door to her apartment.

“Whoaaa..” Gar breathed as his gaze scanned his surroundings in awe. Everything in Donna’s apartment was so gorgeous; so pleasing to look at it. The multiple shades of brown that scattered the apartment, from the leather couch to the wooden kitchen table and golden bulbs hung from the ceiling, giving the room a warm glow that made it feel like a cozy cabin out in the middle of the woods.

Dick and Donna shared a glance and a smile with a small chuckle.

“And I thought the mansion I used to live in was pretty!” Gar spoke out loud as he ran his hand along the smooth wooden stair railing.

“Mansion?” Donna asked the man next to her.

“Like I said, long story.” Dick replied with a hand wave. “I’ll explain later.”

“Alrighty then.” Donna shut the door once they all were inside, and turned back to the boys. “I only have one guest room,” She pointed her index finger and moved it between them. “So, you two are going to have to figure out who gets it.”

“Gar can have it,” Dick said, repositioning his duffel bag strap, it was making his shoulder ache. “I’m fine on the couch.”

“Nahh, you take the bed,” Gar started to jog up the stairs to find the guest bedroom to set his backpack down. He laughed. “You need it more than I do.”

Dick exhaled in amusement with a hinted smile. “He thinks he’s funny.”

Donna shook her head. “I shoulda seen this coming.”

“Seen what?”

Donna held out hand towards Dick. “You, taking in a kid. You always were the parent type.”

“I-” He paused, looking up the stairs for a moment then turning back to Donna. “I’m not a parent. I’m a guardian. Two different things.”

After a very noticeable eye roll at Dick’s parental denial, she made her way upstairs to retrieve her camera for the showing, which she left on her dresser, she was planning on taking pictures of the event. But only after she patted Dick on the shoulder and teased him in the typical sibling like manner: “You keep telling yourself that.”

“Why did I come here again?”

\---

Sitting cross legged on the guest bed, Garfield watched as Dick dug through his duffel bag for his medication, silently cursing at himself in advance for the chance that he left it at the safe-house in the rush.

“Do you nee-”

“No.” 

Gar flinched back and ears flattened out sideways like a cat’s would at the snippy cut off. “Oh- okay..”

He’s been trying to ask Dick a question for the past ten minutes, but he stayed downstairs longer than he was expecting and when he came upstairs, he started doing what he was doing now. Which Gar knew was very important, he just thought if he could help Dick find it faster, he could finally ask him before it was too late. While he doesn’t know what medication Dick takes, he does know if it’s in that bag, he’d be able to smell it. Perks of being an animal I guess.

When he found the small white plastic bottle he was looking for, Dick sighed and stood up straight. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to come out like that.”

I know. You were panicking. Gar thought; ears returning to normal. No hard feelings here. 

Dick’s gaze saddened, feeling a pang of guilt when Gar didn’t respond to his apology.

He made his way to the bedroom’s attached bathroom, fighting the urge to apologize again out of habit, to put his medication somewhere he’d remember it so that wouldn't happen again. Hopefully the bathroom has a cabinet or something like it.

“Soo..” Gar started once he heard the creak of a cabinet door open, then close. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” Dick replied as he walked out of the bathroom and leaned against the doorway.

“I've never been to a party-” He put ‘party’ in air quotes because he wasn’t sure if it was a party or some kind of fancy get together. “-and I thought, since we were invited, maybe, we could go..?”

Dick didn’t plan on going with Donna. His plans were to stay in for the rest of the day and catch up on some well needed sleep. But, if Gar wanted to go, I guess it wouldn’t hurt- even if social interaction wasn’t his thing. He shrugged. “Alright, I’ll see when Donna’s leaving.”

“Wait, really?” Whenever he asked to do anything in the mansion, he’d get shot down after asking. Yes, he knew Dick is nothing like the people he used to live with, but after living there for two years he expects a ‘no’ to everything he asks.

“Yeah, and just in case we have to leave quickly, whatever you have to do to get ready, do it now.”

“Okay!” Gar called to Dick as he left the room to find Donna. 

He sat there for a moment, trying to think if he had to do anything that counts as getting ready before they leave. Turning his gaze down to his current outfit, he cringed at the faded blood stains that were still visible on his shirt. Gross. He couldn’t go to a party with blood on his shirt.

Sliding off the bed, he thought about what clothes he had in his backpack. There wasn't a lot since he grabbed his few favorite shirts, pants and underwear in a hurry, then left with Dick, Kory, and Rachel. The rest of his clothes and other things are still at the mansion and he’s not planning on going back to get them. 

An idea popped into his head when his green gaze landed on Dick’s duffel bag he left open on the bed. Dick always dresses like he’s ready to strut into some Gotham club; maybe he has a shirt that doesn’t look like something a middle schooler would wear, he assumed. He doesn’t know what a middle schooler looks like or wears, he’s never been to school or been around other kids besides Rachel.

After a few minutes went by, Dick returned to the bedroom. “Donna said we can go-” He stopped mid-sentence when his gaze landed on the young hybrid dressed in his long sleeved, navy, button up shirt and trying his best to tie a tie even though he’s had no experience doing so. “-What are you doing?”

Gar kept his attention glued to the silky black fabric that was wrapped around his neck. “Honestly, no clue.” He replied with a defeated sigh, letting the tie go and fall limply against his chest. 

“I had blood on my shirt, so I thought I probably shouldn’t wear that and wear something more- ya know, more fancy and I didn’t have..” He trailed off; quieting his tone, realizing what he did wasn't the best thing to do. If Gar went through something of Chief’s without him knowing and he found out, he would have been backhanded into the wall. And deep down, he was waiting for it to happen- but it wouldn’t be Chief. He averted his gaze from Dick to the floor. “It was a dumb idea. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Dick reassured him. He couldn’t help but feel bad when Gar apologized; the fear in his voice obvious. “You could’ve just asked me though.”

“I know,” Gar said as Dick walked over to him and took one of the ends of the tie in his hand. “But you told me to get ready and I didn’t want to wait till you came back up. I didn’t want you to be mad at me.”

Dick frowned. “I wouldn’t have gotten mad at you, Gar.”

Truthfully, he would have preferred Gar waited to ask him, but it doesn’t matter now.

Once he was finished with the tie, a smile tugged at the side of his face as Gar inspected it around his neck. Tugging slightly at the collar with his finger to adjust it more comfortably. 

“How did you do that so easy?”

“I’ve been doing that for a long time.” Dick said before placing a hand on the back of Gar’s shoulder and gently guiding him forward. “Alright, let’s get going.”

\---

Walking inside the building the showing was being held in after Donna and Dick, Garfield took note of his surroundings. People chatting amongst themselves, some holding small clear plastic cups filled with a liquid that was strong and sour; with a hint of fruity as well. It being the first thing his enhanced senses picked up on, then the music coming from somewhere. He guessed by the music’s volume, it was only for ambience.

“Wow. All this for you?” Dick asked, a little impressed. Looks like Donna’s been doing fine on her own.

“Yep.” She replied, maneuvering her way through the groups of people with the boys following. “Some of the works were published online.”

Dick turned his attention from Donna to one of her photos placed in a metal frame that stuck out from the wall.

“But most of it’s my personal stuff from when I traveled.”

He pointed to the image. “This is really good.”

She exhaled with humor. “Don’t sound so shocked.”

“No, I mean it.”

“Yeah, I know you do.”

Gar slowed his pace behind the two chatting adults until he stopped completely, watching them proceed without him. They kind of had their own going on and he didn’t know how to fit into it or how to add to their conversation without feeling super awkward and like he was butting it.

Deciding he’ll be fine on his own, he strayed away and went to look at Donna’s photos by himself. He’s been alone almost all his life, he’s learned how to take care of himself- to a degree.

“Are to.” Donna spoke quickly as she left Dick’s side, going to talk to some important people.

“Am not.” 

Dick smiled in triumph from getting the last word in, but the feeling got replaced rather fast when he realized now that Donna is gone, he’d have to wander around and try to talk to people.

Turning around, he observed the crowds of people around him, most likely having conversations about stuff he didn’t even know about. Like, weather or something. He could already feel the uncomfortableness crawl up his spine. “I so got this”

In mid-stride, he paused when another feeling came over him. It felt like he was missing something.

He stood there for a moment, racking his brain for an answer why he felt so oddly alone in a building full of people. It didn’t come to him till he took a glance around and noticed the lack of green hair.

“Gar?” He took another sweep of his surroundings to make sure he didn’t look over him the first time.

When the second search had the same result, he cursed under his breath and went to go find wherever Gar wandered off to; ignoring the worry he could feel building in his chest. Nothing bad could have possibly happened to him and if it did, Dick would have heard it. The worst case scenario would be: he wandered off and some prissy asshole kicked him out for not looking normal, and if that’s the case, someone’s going to get punched. Then kick himself for not noticing Gar was gone until now, five minutes since he last saw him.

In another part of the building, Gar stood down a hallway, looking at a photo hung on the wall of a happy Rottweiler that Donna took in New York City and wondering if he could shapeshift into a dog. Chief told him the tiger was a mental choice and is kind of the default animal in his head. If he focused hard enough on the mental image of a dog, he just might be able to turn into one. He didn’t want to turn into the tiger anytime soon. After what happened in the asylum, he knew the tiger would fight even harder now to take control of him when he takes the wild feline’s form and he refuses to lose control like that again, even if it meant no more shapeshifting.

Sipping on what little bit of liquid he had left in the plastic cup, he thought about how gross it tasted. Bitter but fruity at the same time and had an awful after-taste. He only drank it because he was thirsty and it was the only thing the place had to drink, even if it made him feel weird afterwards.

Eyes focused on the photo in front of him, noting every little detail on the canine, he didn’t see Dick marching down the hallway towards him, and by the look on his face- he wasn’t too happy.

“Garfield!”

The shapeshifter jumped in surprise when his name echoed down the hallway; not his nickname either, his first name and Dick never uses his first name. Aw crud.

Feeling a hand firmly placed on his upper arm, Gar slowly averted his gaze from the photo up to Dick; gulping nervously when he saw the anger that was clear on his face. However, there was relief shown in his eyes as well.

“Why did you walk away.” Dick kept his volume quiet, not wanting to draw any attention over to them. Still, he didn’t hide the fact that he was upset with the kid’s actions. It’s not that he didn’t trust Gar, it’s that he doesn’t trust people and their awful judgement, and what they’d do because of it.

“You and Donna were talking and I didn’t want to intrude.” Gar’s seen Dick upset before, just never at him and he didn’t like the feeling at all. Yet, he tried to add humor into his response to hopefully lighten the mood. “I don’t know Donna and it kinda felt, like, super awkward, dude.”

Releasing his hand from the boy’s arm, Dick sighed and squeezed his eyes shut as he rubbed his index finger and thumb over them. It hasn’t even been a day and he’s already stressed out. “I get it, trust me, I do” He’d do anything to avoid talking to people, like the time he hid in the men’s bathroom until Bruce got done mingling. He’s not too proud of that one. “But you can’t leave without telling me where you’re going.”

“I only meant to go get a drink then come back, but I guess I got distracted.” He replied with a faint chuckle, then tilted his head a tad when he saw Dick’s facial expression change to a look Gar could describe like he was alarmed by something, shoulders tensed up and eyes widened.

“You what?”

Glancing over to the empty cup he held and back to Dick with an eyebrow raised. “I got a drink?”

Gar watched puzzled as Dick took the cup out of his hand and held it up to his nose to sniff it. 

Dick’s face twisted into a grimace at the strong smell. Wine. He hates wine.

“How much of this did you drink?” He asked in a more commanding tone. It’s important he knows how much of this stuff Gar drank. If he drank too much, Dick’s going to have to take him back to Donna’s apartment right away just in case it makes him lose control of his powers. I don’t think these guests would appreciate an angry tiger trying to attack them, or Donna for that matter.

Hearing the seriousness in the man’s voice, Gar couldn’t help but think he drank something he wasn’t supposed to. It made him feel nervous. “Like, two?”

Two small cups of wine wasn’t that bad, right? It shouldn’t do anything but make him a little more relaxed than usual. As long as he ate enough today, you never want alcohol on an empty stomach. And come to think of it, he hasn’t seen Gar eat anything today. The last thing Dick knew he ate was-- well, let’s not bring that up.

After grabbing the hybrid’s wrist, he began to walk him up the hallway, at a pace quicker than Gar was ready for; making him nearly jog to keep up. “Come on, let’s find you something to eat.”

\---

Strolling through the party; waving here and there to the guests, Donna kept an eye out for the boys. She had to leave and wanted to tell them that she’ll be back in time to pick them up.

Turning a corner into the main part of the building, her eyes were drawn to a familiar man with fluffy brown hair, wearing a coat he’s had since he was eighteen, and standing by a young teen with neon green hair. 

Picking up one of the bacon wrapped whatevers from the snack tray, Dick turned to Gar with lips pulled into a smirk. “You think I can eat twenty of these things?”

“No,” Gar took a bite of the pizza he grabbed from the food bar. “But I wanna see you try.”

Why not, he shrugged and grabbed another one before shoving both into his mouth.

“Dick, Garfield!” Donna grabbed their attention as she advanced towards them; causing the duo to face her. 

“Oh, my god.” She breathed with irritation at her friend’s very mature behavior. Because everyone knows mature people stuff their mouths full of bacon. Very classy, Richard. “Dick, could you please be an adult for five seconds?”

“I am an adult.” And adults can shove bacon in their mouths if they want to. 

“Sure, and Diana is Batman.” She said sarcastically.

Garfield doesn’t know who Diana is, but that didn’t stop him from chuckling at Donna’s sarcastic comment.

“Anyway, I got an important text.” Donna returned her phone to her coat pocket quite quickly after she saw Dick looking at it and he noticed. “It’s a work thing. I gotta go.”

“So we’re leaving?” A faint smile appeared as he asked. No offense to Donna or her work, but he wanted nothing more than to plop into the guest bed back at her apartment and sleep for twenty four hours. There’s been enough excitement for him today. Oh god, he sounded like an old man, this is sad.

“Me, leaving,” She pointed at herself, then to Dick. “You two, having fun.”

Dick frowned in disappointment.

“Seriously Dick, try to relax. Let your hair down.” Seeing him now, it’s hard to believe that Dick used to be the humorous one who’d swing from chandeliers and couldn’t go a day without making an awful pun that made the whole team cringe. Time changed all of them, however it seemed like those five years hit him the hardest, that or he finally grew up. Still, despite her slight annoyance, it’s nice to see there’s a little bit of the best friend she remembers left in him. “Pretend you’re Bruce on a yacht.”

“I always got sea sick.”

They turned to Gar when his gasping broke into their conversation. “Dude, hold on, you’ve been on a yacht!”

She giggled at the boy’s reaction, Dick doing the same.

“I’ll be back in an hour.” 

As they were talking, he kept noticing her glancing between him and the front door. That’s odd. Wherever she’s going, she’s in a hurry to get there. This whole ‘work’ thing seemed suspicious to him. Though he’s not Robin anymore, that doesn’t mean everything he was trained and taught disappeared into thin air, which includes his intuition. And he has a very good intuition when it comes to these types of situations.

“Do you need company?” Dick called after her as she left to the front of the building. 

“No thank you!”

If it really was a normal work thing, why wouldn’t she let them tag along. Especially if she really is going to take photos, it’s not like him and Gar would hinder her in any way. And there’s no way she cares about him being social that much. Kind of sounded like a distraction. Whatever she’s really doing, she doesn’t want him anywhere near it. Which means it’s time to follow her and find out what’s going on!

“Let’s go.” Dick said, directing the boy to follow him as he made his way towards the back of the building. He didn’t want Donna to get too far from them, so he’s going to have to be fast. Luckily, that’ll be no problem for him. 

While he searched for Gar, he saw where the building’s backdoor was located. That’ll be the door they sneak out of. To follow Donna without her catching sight of them, their best option would be alleyways, shadows and rooftops if they had to. Er, maybe not rooftops, he can already see it going horribly wrong for Gar. Alleyways and shadows it is.

Doing what he was told, Gar followed after Dick; staying at his side when he caught up. “Where are we going?”

“Following Donna.” 

“Why?”

“I have a bad feeling, that’s all. I gotta make sure she’s not in trouble.”

“So, is this like a stealth mission?” Gar looked up to Dick with eyes sparkling in excitement at the thought of an adventure.

Dick met Gar’s gaze, the frown of concentration on his face turning into a faint smile. You sure have a lot of questions, don’t you? “I guess you could say that.”

“Oooo.. I’ve never been on a stealth mission before!” He used to go out and steal stuff during the middle of night, however that wasn’t considered stealth. “Or any mission, actually.” 

Pushing the backdoor open, Dick stepped out first to observe the alleyway. Used to the warmth of the indoors, he expected the same from outside. Instead, it felt like he stepped out into a snow globe. It’s freezing, how could he forget that. And Gar’s nowhere near dressed for this type of weather, but he couldn’t leave him here either. Think, Dick, think..

“Here, wear this.” Removing his coat, leaving the jacket under it on, he handed it to Gar. “It’s cold and I don’t want you getting sick.”

Taking the coat from Dick, he slipped it on. While it was warm, it’s also a large, heavy coat and felt like he had pressure pushing down on his shoulders. “What about you?”

“I’ll be fine.” 

Letting the door close behind him, Gar shivered when the winter weather bit his face. It’d be perfect if he could shift into a polar bear right now.

“She’s at the light up ahead, come on.” Clicking his phone off, Dick walked to the end of the alleyway and peeked around the corner, trying to get sight of Donna’s car. 

Not knowing how to add to the mission, Garfield decided to copy the man in front of him. Except instead of peeking around the corner, peeking around Dick himself. Copying his ‘very serious’ facial expression as well.

Once the light turned green and the car drove off, the left the alleyway and started down the sidewalk.

“Since this is a stealth mission, I think it’ll be best if we stay quiet.” Is what Batman would tell Robin on a real stealth mission; this isn’t a real stealth mission, but thinking of it as one made Gar happy and he wasn’t going to correct him.

“Right, right, gotcha. No talking. I can do that.”

Both going silent. The only noises being the city and the wind blowing. If the wind chill didn’t feel like it was going to freeze your limbs off, it’d almost be peaceful out here.

“Is this like a superhero mission or..?”

“Gar, please, stop talking.”


End file.
